¡¿Qué tiene que ver ser Malfoy!
by curious creature
Summary: Harry tuvo un verano fantástico, en el cual conoció a una linda chica muggle de quien quedó perdidamente enamorado... Pero, ¿y si no se tratara de una muggle? ¿Y si fuera en realidad una de las personas más cercanas a uno de sus más grandes enemigos?


¡Hola! Bueno, esta es otra historia que publiqué antes, pero a diferencia de "Hermione Nott" la había dejado olvidada... así que ahora que por fin escribí el último capítulo, decidí publicarla aquí :)

¡Espero que les guste, si es así déjenme reviews !

Disclaimer: ... ._. bueno, creo que todos sabrán que nadie excepto Sammy me pertenece... ¡¿Estás contenta ahora, JK?! *ríe como maniaca y da vuelta la cabeza pero comienza a toser compulsivamente y tiene que tomar agua*

En fin, comencemos:

**La situación**

Por Sammy.

Ese verano había sido el mejor de toda mi vida, el problema era que, como todo, tiene que acabar, y con eso también acaban otras cosas, como el amor.

Este año entraba en Hogwarts, pero no tengo once años ni me estoy enterando recién de que soy bruja; tampoco soy una sangre sucia ni fui criada por muggles. De hecho, mi familia es de las de sangra pura más arrogantes y orgullosas, y mi hermanito mayor, que se hace mayor de edad este año, no es nada menos que el príncipe de Slytherin. Sí, soy una Malfoy, y estoy por cumplir los quince años.

¿Por qué no ingresé cuando correspondía? Pues porque estudié en casa. La verdad es que desconozco la respuesta, pero bueno, mi padre no es un hombre fácil, y prefiero no molestarlo con ese tipo de preguntas, como sí hice en su debido tiempo, pero por supuesto, no conseguí ninguna respuesta.

Pero bueno, los recuerdos de este verano me acompañarán por un buen tiempo. Aquella dulce mirada de esos ojos esmeralda que no me dejaban dormir, y me acompañaban cada noche. Le había prometido que no dejaríamos de vernos, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo cumplir eso, puesto que ambos vamos a internados; el verdadero problema es que este es su último año, y se supone que también lo es para mí... Está bien, lo engañé pero, ¡¿y si él era el amor de mi vida pero me ignoraba porque creía que yo era tan solo una niña?! Total la diferencia no era mucho, solo eran dos años! (sí, tenía la misma edad que mi hermano) Pero un chico de diez y seis años no se interesaría en una de catorce. Pero eso no importaba, lo he pasado de maravilla todo el verano gracias a **_él_**. No podía dejar de pensar en esa dulce mirada, mientras que intentaba imaginármela con una mueca de enfado... pero no lo lograba, simplemente me resultaba imposible imaginarme a **_mi Harry_** enojado conmigo.

Por Harry.

No quería creer que ya había acabado el verano, y que mañana sería el primer día de clases en Hogwarts... otra vez. Normalmente me encontraba muy emocionado, me gustaba volver a clases (¡qué nerd! por Merlín), pero no quería alejarme de **_ella. _**La veía cada mañana, almorzábamos juntos casi siempre, y ella hasta conocía a mis padres; a mi padre le había encantado, y mi madre ya la adoraba. Es que era tan dulce y adorable! Aunque yo no sé mucho de ella, es perfecta, la adoro, y la aceptaría aunque fuera un mortífago. Pero ella no era bruja, no sabe nada del mundo mágico, y eso me mantenía disgustado, confundido, preocupado y consternado. No quería que ella lo supiera, que se involucrara en eso, pero no me gustaba mentirle, sentía que la engañaba. Yo quería ser completamente honesto con ella. Pero tendría esta semana para pensarlo, y el sábado la vería para almorzar. Sí, todo estaba bien, todo marchaba correctamente.

* * *

Bien, sé que va algo raro, pero más adelante se explican cosas como el hecho de que los padres de Harry estén vivos... todo tiene un porqué. Es una comedia que a ratos es hasta inverosímil, pero me divertí mucho al escribirla y espero que ustedes se diviertan al leerla c: si llegan a encontrarla en potterfics, les diré que a medida que la vaya subiendo iré arreglando cosas, pero detalles mínimos como los signos (¡,¿; cuando escribí esta historia tenía la maldita manía de no ponerlos nunca -.-') y nua que otra falta de ortografía ;)

¿Qué creen que sucederá cuando resulte que la dulce y linda chica que encantó a Harry ente a Hogwarts? Jeje, ¡si quieren saber, déjenme unas reviews!

BeSoS!


End file.
